


Myth

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Cutting, Drabble, Gen, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-27
Updated: 2005-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki makes up stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myth

Tsuzuki watched the sky as a child, imaging a nightly battle between moonlight and darkness.

On one side, the full moon's brilliance; on the other, the new moon's shadow. One made him see the hidden-- or forgotten-- parts of himself, making it easier to cut. The other allowed him to hide better-- even if he was caught, it hadn't happened because no one could see.

Tsuzuki still likes his story better than phases or gravity. He can understand why the night would need both punishment and solace.

But he feels guilty, when Tatsumi catches him smiling at the waxing moon.


End file.
